Flashed
by sibiix3
Summary: Modern Bellarke AU. Clarke as an art student and Bellamy as her (temporary) mentor/professor. Fluffy-ish, I guess. T for language!


**Hey hey heey! I'm baack! With more Bellarke! (Something that we probably all need right now!) So no big speech, here it comes! **

He knew the moment he first saw her that she wasn't one of those students who had no clue what to do with pencil and paper than to imitate what their prof is showing them. The way she hold that small piece of coal was completely different than the ways other students tried to. It looked natural. Real. Like the way her eyes lit up when he gave them a new assignment, which made his stomach feel all giddy and happy at the same time. He shouldn't feel that way, but at the bright side, he wasn't even her real professor.

He led a few classes for the past 3 weeks and will do so in the following 5 weeks, part of his own studies in history and well...art. He also isn't even allowed to give her a grade or something. Basically there wouldn't even be a morally problem. He was only five years older than her.

Shaking his head and taking a sip of his coffee, he tried to clear his mind off of that Clarke girl. He didn't even had time for something with a certain golden haired newbie. (At least that's what he told himself.)

"Okay, pack your stuff. You're free", he told them when the class was over. Normally everyone fled the room since it was lunch time and waiting in the line of the cafeteria could be a bitch at that time of the day. But this time a special blonde princess had packed her stuff very slowly and was now standing in front of his desk.

"Hi", she smiled. Oh god, no. Not her. Not that bright smile that was brighter as a thousand suns which made it really hard for him to not just look like an idiot in love. ( Which he totally wasn't!)

"Hey.. Uhm, Clarke?", he asked as if he could only hardly remember her name. Of course he knew it. He once woke up in the middle of the night and had whispered her name. That was the moment he knew he had to do something to stop this... little (fucking huge!) crush of his.

She nodded and handed him a portfolio over which he confused looked at.

"Uhh..."

"I was wondering", she begun," if you maybe could take a look at it and tell me what you're thinking. Because there's a gallery. And they will exhibit works from up to five new artists!" She was extremely excited which she noticed a moment later and blushed heavily. And oh hell, she was so cute. And now his mind made him use the word 'cute'. It was pathetic, but what else could he do?

He nodded and grinned over her excitement.

"Of course, Clarke. Anything to help someone as talented as you", he replied honestly. She just blushed even more. (Damn, she was so beautiful.)

"Th-thanks", she stuttered. Her heart begun to beat even faster when he opened the folder. Right. Now. Before. Her. Eyes.

"Oh, I-I thought you w-wanna look at it later a-at home or s-so!" (Fuck. Keep it together, Griffin!)

"Nah, I'mma do it now so you don't have to wait too long and can go there quickly. First come, first served and such things", he answered smirking. Oh could she just wipe off this stupid ass-grin? Preferable with her own lips? (Oh my god, stop!)

He took out the first painting. "You know, you have to flash them. Right away with your first piece", he muttered.

"You don't look flashed right now", she stated.

"Oh, princess. I have been flashed the second I saw you", he replied, sunken in his thoughts, making her blink in completely confused surprise. Did he just said that? Her heartbeat quickened and then she suddenly realized that he would see the drawing she made of him with coal. Great. She loved drawing with coal which made it logical that she drew him with coal. (She didn't love _him_, of course!) She loved the structures she was able to use when she had coal in her hands. And it didn't vanish as quick as chalk. She loved drawing the strong contours of his face That mop of brown, curly hair. Those probably soft and very kissable lips of him. And of course those freckles. They were which she liked drawing the best.

When she heard a sound of surprise from his throat, she knew he must have found it. She wanted to run out of the room and never come back again, when Bellamy (No, Mr. Blake.) interrupted her very thought.

"That's...", he gasped. "I know it's terrible! I mean. Not you, no you're not terrible! I mean.. I mean, I know, it's not really that good, but I... actually like it kinda..partly... I mean, I like coal. Drawing with it, I mean. And uh... this looks kinda.. good, I thought, so... But if you don't think it's worthy..."

"Clarke!", he interrupted her rambling. Her eyes grew Rapunzel-like big and she stopped talking, rambling, whatever.

"This... this is. It's really... I'm flashed, Clarke." He smiled slightly.

"You.. you're really flashed?", she asked again.

"I am really flashed", he repeated with a grin now and closed the folder with the coal portrait of him at the top.

"They'd be stupid if they don't choose you."

She smiled as he stood up from his chair and gave her the portfolio. His chocolate brown eyes watched her crystal blue ones for a few moments, until she took her works and packed them into her bag.

"Thank you, Bellamy", she whispered as she shortly kissed his cheek and then grinned over his surprise.

"Maybe, when your time as being my mentor is over we could go to dinner sometime?", she asked before heading out of the room.

"Nothing would be further from my mind, princess."


End file.
